Diamond Helm
.]] Diamond Helm , also known as Diamond, is a recurring helmet in the series. It is often a mid-ranked helmet that provides decent defense, as well as sometimes resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks. It is part of the diamond equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Diamond Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides 8 Defense, -3 Evade, and 3 Weight. It can be found in the Sunken Shrine and can only be equipped by the Knight class. Final Fantasy II Diamond Helm is the second strongest helm, providing 17 Defense, -18% Evade, 5% Magic Defense, -34 Int/Spr, and resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be found in Cyclone or dropped from General, Green Dragon, and Chaos Rider. Final Fantasy III Diamond Helm is a high-ranked helmet that can be bought for 20,000 gil at Ancient Ruins and ''Invincible or found at Sunken Cave and Temple of Time. In the NES version, it provides 8 Defense, 9 Magic Defense, 12% Evade, and resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks. In the 3D versions, it provides 21 Defense, 10 Magic Defense, and immunity to Confusion and Toad. ''Final Fantasy IV Diamond Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 9 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, -10 Evade, 2 Magic Evade, and resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 10,000 gil at Tomra, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the 3D remakes, it no longer has the Evasion penalty. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Diamond Helm provides 9 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, -10 Evade, 2 Magic Evade, and resists Lightning. It can be bought for 10,000 gil from the dwarf on the ''Falcon. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Diamond Helm provides 9 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, -10 Evade, 2 Magic Evade, and resists Lightning. It can be found in Kain's Challenge Dungeon, Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon, and Lodestone Cavern (Final Tale). It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Diamond Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides 10 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 4 Weight, and halves Lightning-elemental damage. It can be bought for 7,000 gil at Moore, dropped from Ironclad, or stolen from Bio Soldier. Final Fantasy VI Diamond Helm is a mid to high-ranked helmet that provides 27 Defense and 18 Magic Defense. It can be bought for 8,000 gil at Nikeah, South Figaro, and Kohlingen, stolen from Dante, or from betting the Crystal Helm in Dragon's Neck Coliseum. It can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer. Final Fantasy IX Diamond Helm is a mid to high-ranked helmet that provides 20 Defense, Spirit +1, and teaches the abilities Accuracy+ and Insomniac. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Daguerreo (disc 3) or at Ipsen's Castle, and can be equipped only by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Diamond Helm is a mid to high-ranked helmet that provides 25 Magic Evade, +7 Strength, and +3 Vitality. It requires the Heavy Armor 6 license to equip, and can be bought for 7,000 gil at Mosphoran Highwaste, Phon Coast, and Archades, or dropped from Grave Lord (3% chance). In the ''Zodiac versions, Diamond Helm provides 29 Magick Resist. It can be bought for 7,000 gil at Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast, dropped from Grave Lord (3% chance), found at Dalmasca Estersand (Broken Sands) and Tchita Uplands (Sundered Earth) and Trial Mode Stage 96 (with Diamond Armlet equipped). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Diamond Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides +80 HP. It can be bought for 6,000 gil at an Outfitter after Royal City of Lesalia in Chapter 3. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Diamond Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides 11 Defense and 5 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Diamond Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 11 Defense and 4 Resistance. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Gift of Stone D" set by using Adamant Alloy, Zingu Pearl, and Bitter Sap. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Diamond Helm is the strongest helmet for the Yuke, providing 22 Defense. Final Fantasy Legend III Diamond can be bought in Darius and Knaya in Pureland for 8500 GP. It provides 9 defense, 10 magic defense, and grants resistance to Thunder. Final Fantasy Dimensions Diamond Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides 12 Defense and 4 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Diamond Helm is a level 50 helmet that provides +137 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Dazzling Diamond" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 8,000 gil, Heavy Helm, and Diamond. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Diamond Helm is a level 60 helmet that provides +201 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Dazzling Diamond" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 35,240 gil, Sallet, Diamond, and Youth's Dream x3. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Diamond Helm is a helmet within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 20 Armor Def, 14 Durability, +1 Magic Def, -2 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Gallery Diamond Helm FFI Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. Diamondhelm.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Diamond Helm Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. Diamond Helm FFXI Art.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy XI. FFT Diamond Helm.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Diamond Helm.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Opal helmet (FFA).jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Diamond Helm (II).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Diamond Helmet FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Diamond Helm FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Diamond Helm FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. Etymology Category:Heavy Helmets